


Parkinson

by Randomfandom_909



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson Friendship, F/M, Other, POV Pansy Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Pansy Parkinson needs redemption, Protective Found Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfandom_909/pseuds/Randomfandom_909
Summary: Pansy Parkinson has a bit of a reputation as... well... a pug faced annoying Draco simping girl, but does that mean that's all she is? Maybe it is, maybe it's not. Still you'd want everyone to know why you were the way you are if you're messed up right? Well give Pansy a chance to explain in Parkinson.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson & Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson & Lucius Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson & Narcissa Black Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson & Parvati Patil, Pansy Parkinson & Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle, Theodore Nott & Pansy Parkinson, Vincent Crabbe & Gregory Goyle & Draco Malfoy & Pansy Parkinson & Theodore Nott & Blaise Zabini
Comments: 2





	1. 7 years old

I was seven when I first started living in Malfoy manor. Dad was usually a nice guy it was just when he had a fire whisky or two was he ever violent. Thing was, every night he'd drink fire whisky to try and forget my mother's death. Only thing he forgot was the promises he'd make during the day swearing he was going to try and be a better man and not beat me. 

The night before I moved out was the fifth year of Mom being gone and Dad had decided to do something he'd never tried before. He'd used two of the three unforgivable curses, which at the time I wasn't sure what the pain was. I'll spare you the gory details but it was definitely the worst pain I've ever felt. 

I knew Dad needed help and I couldn't do anything to help so I decided to leave. It took Dad a few hours to knock himself out but when he did I quickly left. I don't know why but the only place I could think of going was to the Malfoy's. I'd heard Mum had been close with Mrs.Malfoy before she died and we often went to visit her and her family. She seemed like a nice lady so I felt she would help me figure something out. 

When I arrived on her doorstep I had no clue what time it was. I just knew I needed to sleep and cry and sleep some more. I knocked praying they wouldn't force me to go home, Mrs.Malfoy opened the door and instantly when she saw me she wrapped me in a ginormous hug. I finally understood what the word safe and warm meant, with dad I'd always been a bit cautious knowing he could go off like a ticking time one at any moment. Sure, it was weird and I couldn't stop flinching but she still had a way of comfort with her.

I was quickly ushered into the manor and their house elf brought me a comfortable baggy pair of pyjamas. Mrs.Malfoy sat me down looking at me in shock and pain.

"What...what happened?" She finally croaked out after minutes of silence. 

"I...dad...I" I fumbled with my words not knowing at the time how to describe my father's constant abuse. Somehow she seemed to understand and just nodded.

"It's okay sweetheart. I'm here. I'm here." Mrs.Malfoy wrapped me in a hug rocking me back and forth whilst checking my scars and bruises. She summoned the house elf telling him to contact St.Mungos hospital.

"Am...I...going back...Mrs.Malfoy?" I asked through my thousands of sobs.

"No darling and you can call me Cissy. We're going to be getting you living in our home. Your Mum said if something happened to that horrible horrible man you come live with me and I think that I should do want her wishes and have you come stay here." 

Ever since that day when I've referred to my childhood home I didn't think of where my Dad and I lived, I'd thought of the Malfoy manor. The big empty floors I could dance on, the roaring fireplace where me and Draco would curl up to listen to Cissy and Lucius read us stories, the first place I'd ever felt at home. They became my family and I was part of their's.


	2. 7 years old part 2

Out of all my memories I remember and hold dear this must be the weirdest one. 

It had been a few months since I'd started living with the Malfoy's. It was still hard for me to be around anyone especially Draco and Lucius. Dad had made an effect on me making me not able to be around men. 

Every day Draco tried to become closer with me by playing games and making jokes with me but I was still very much afraid of him. Lucius had barely gotten to know me, nor did he try but I don't blame him I was new to the family. 

Well back to the point, I remember waking up to the sound of footsteps creeping towards my room, then I saw a a small shadow slink in. I felt someone grab my feet and fear rose in me. 

"Boo," the voice whispered to me.

I quickly curled myself into a ball screaming until I heard a boy laughing and remembered I was safe and with the Malfoy's.

"That wasn't funny!" I shouted moving to sit up.

I heard loud footsteps coming towards my room and in a blink I see Cissy and Lucius enter the gothic room. 

"What happened honey?" Narcissa asked rubbing my back.

"D...Draco sc...scared me," I whispered fearful of what Draco's reaction will be.

Lucius turned to look at Draco giving him the nastiest glare I'd ever seen. Draco groaned but shot me an apologetic look. 

"It's too early for anything. Narcissa, love, could you put Draco back to bed please?" Lucius asked and I thought that was it, I thought that they were going back to bed and I wasn't, but as Draco shrugged back to his room with Narcissa shortly behind him Lucius slid into bed with me. 

"I know how hard it must be getting to sleep. After the dark lord it took me a long time to fully feel at peace. I'll stay with you till you do." 

"Thanks," I quietly whispered back laying snuggled against his chest.

I felt him breath in and out as he laughed slightly.

My memory of that night's a bit fuzzy from there but I remember him retelling his days at Hogwarts, hands running through my long brown hair as he talked about Cissy, the last thing I remember from that night is him pulling me into a hug before I slowly shut my eyelids and drifted off to sleep. 

When I woke up there was no trace of the night. I went downstairs and the day was how we'd normally spend a Friday. 

Lucius kissed Narcissa and Draco on the head before leaving for work giving me a handshake, Cissy looked after us Draco and her playing tag and convincing us to take a nap, everything was normal but just knowing last night happened made me feel like a part of the family. Made me feel loved and taken care of. Made me know that Dad wasn't my real family and probably never would be.


End file.
